


幻乐1

by CitrusI_I



Category: all居
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusI_I/pseuds/CitrusI_I





	幻乐1

男人抱着孩子，宠溺地说:“宝贝儿，今天去看妈妈，不可以太吵，会吓到她的，记住了吗?”“嗯，爸爸，我知道了。”男人打开门进去，果然吓到她了，她合上书，抬头看向男人，露出像受惊的小兽一般的眼神，男人放下孩子，走了过去:“珠珠，不好意思，吓到你了……哦，对了，孩子说想你了，来看看你。”她慢慢放松下来，把孩子抱到床上，和孩子聊天。男人在一边站着，默默注视着她，窗外一缕阳光照在她身上，圣洁无比，她已经三十岁了，看起来却还像个少女。  
男人当年将她囚禁在这阁楼里，一晃十几年过去，她未曾出去过，外面的世界翻天覆地，她也一无所知，她依旧纯洁天真，像个精致的娃娃。男人把她养在阁楼里，日日用精液浇灌她，开始的时候她极力挣扎，男人便将她绑在床上，肏得她的穴口都肿了起来，男人不在的时候，便用按摩棒堵住她的小穴，她的身体被弄得异常敏感，每天都沉浸在情欲中，她在阁楼里过得浑浑噩噩，她惧怕男人却又依赖男人，只有在与男人做爱时获得的短暂的快感才能让她感受到存在的意义，也只有在这个时候，她才是温顺的，其他时候，她就像一只炸毛的小猫，谁都碰不得。她怀孕后，情绪更加不稳定，性瘾也更大了，她喜欢大着肚子跪在地上，嘴里塞着男人的肉棒，任由男人用脚趾搔刮她的小穴，或是主动骑在男人身上，挺着肚子上下活动。孩子生下来后，她很抗拒，甚至都不肯给孩子喂奶，男人没办法，只能将孩子抱走，隔一段时间再送过来看她。珠珠跟孩子玩了一会儿，男人怕孩子待久了惹她烦，就叫人把孩子抱走了。  
“珠珠，这么多年了，你还怕我?”她看向窗外没有说话，男人隔着衣服摸她的乳头，上面戴着男人亲手穿上的乳钉，她的手攥住床单，男人吻住她，手伸进她的裤子里，手指在穴缝摩擦着，她用腿夹住男人的手，男人的手指抽插起来，在穴壁搔刮，不一会儿便被淫水浸湿，男人抽出手脱下她的裤子，把她压在床上，挺身插了进去，男人九浅一深地抽插着，偏偏不给她痛快，她用脚勾着男人的腰，向前迎合，男人被她弄得身子一热，狠命地肏弄起来，龟头顶撞着宫口，射进子宫里，极致的快感让她失声叫了出来，男人把她抱起来，她的身体还在微微颤抖，男人将她拥入怀中，这时，窗外已经漆黑一片，房间里静悄悄的，只有两人的喘息声。


End file.
